Menyalahkan Kopi
by aauriculaa
Summary: Tsukishima Kei cukup memberikan senyum minim tiap kali teman sejak kecilnya menyindir soal kopi dan kantung matanya. #TsukishimaKei #HinataShoyo #Tsukihina #Aone
1. 1 Alasan drama ini ada

Tsukishima Kei cukup memberikan senyum minim tiap kali teman sejak kecilnya menyindir soal kopi dan kantung matanya.

**Menyalahkan Kopi**

**by: Emma**

Tsukishima Kei x Hinata Shouyou Takanobu Aone (c) Haikyuu

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari pembuatan cerita ini, selamat membaca :)_

1.

"Kei, kamu masih bangun?"

_"Yep."_

"Aku ga bisa tidur."

_"Udah selimutan?"_

"Udah."

_"Tadi mandi ga?"_

"Mandi kok."

_"Jawabannya kok ragu."_

"Soalnya aku laper jadi cepet-cepet."

_"Dasar karet wkwk."_

_"Jangan manyun, jelek."_

"Hilih, aku dandan juga kamu ga pernah muji."

_"_-__-"_

"Keii jangan kesel, temenin aku."

_"Iya, Hinata Shouyou."_

"_Good_. Kamu lagi apa?"

_"Nugas."_

"Tugas yang kemarin?"

_"Bukan ini buat minggu depan."_

"Masih lama Kei, kenapa cepet-cepet?"

_"Ya namanya juga mahasiswa teladan."_

"DIH APAAN :("

_"Wk wk."_

"Kei ..."

_"Yep."_

"Jangan tidur dulu."

_"Selo, belum ngantuk."_

"Kei ..."

_"Yep."_

"Kenapa kamu ga nanya alasan aku belum tidur?"

_"Pengen ditanya?"_

"Engga juga sih. Cuma kamu ga penasaran gitu?"

_"G."_

"Mau marah."

_"Marah aja. Ga didenda kok."_

"KEZEL."

_"Tidur sana kalo kesel."_

"GABISA KEI GABISA TADI AKU MINUM KOPI MAKANNYA INI SEGER BANGET."

_"Elah. __Tadi diajak minum kopi sama siapa?"_

"Mas Aone."

_"Tumben."_

"Hehehe soalnya tadi aku ditembak Mas Aone :)"

Mata Kei memicing. Kacamatanya diangkat takut salah baca.

_"Terus diterima?"_

"Iya :)"

_"Pajak Jadian."_

"Oke, mau roti sarikaya atau martabak telor, Kei?"

_"Kopi 10 kaleng."_

"Siap bosqu."

Persis di seberang kamarnya Kei, ada kamar Shouyou sebab mereka bertetangga sejak dulu. Siluet dari tirai merah mudanya menunjukkan Shouyou yang merenggangkan tangan ke atas. Gelagatnya kalau sudah low-bat. Kei sengaja melirik jendela dan meminggirkan tirainya. Untung yang pakai kamar ini Kei, kalau cowok mesum, habislah Shouyou diintai tiap hari (kata Kei yang selalu menonton kegiatan Shouyou kalo sempat).

_"Udah ngantuk?"_

"Eh baru mau bilang."

_"Cih yang pengumuman doang."_

"Jangan iri Kei, nanti seret jodoh."

_"Serah lu."_

"HAHAHA, dah Kei. Jangan bagadang lagi, matamu udah hitam haha."

Setelahnya chat dengan Shouyou berhenti. Kei memandang cangkirnya yang kosong dan ia berpikir untuk menyeduh mengambil minum.

Kerongkongannya kembali segar dan dia kembali bergelut dengan tugas. Kei melakukannya bukan karena dia teladan seperti ucapan jemawanya pada Shouyou tadi. Kei hanya mencari kesibukan, karena dia patah hati.

Mas Aone yang menyukai teman masa kecilnya sedang ramai digunjingkan dilingkungan jurusan. Kahim tembok besi akhirnya buka hati. Itu tagar yang ramai dikalangan lambe turah kampus. Yang tidak tahu cuma Mas Aone karena dia tidak terlalu tertarik. Kei juga tidak tertarik jika inisial matahari jurusan planologi tidak disebut-sebut. Karena Shouyou sendiri terkenal sebagai matahari di jurusannya.

Setelah minum segelas, mata Kei melirik ke atas dan memegang leher. Dia baru bertugas belum ada setengah jam tapi rasanya kering. Maka dia turun lagi ke dapur. Saat akan menarik jus dalam kulkas, dilihatnya topeles kopi milik ayahnya. Sebenarnya Kei lebih suka cokelat ketimbang kopi. Tapi hatinya sedang hitam, perasaannya sedang gelap, tadi pun mengatakan ingin 10 kaleng kopi pada Shouyou karena lidahnya terasa pahit ketika gadis itu bilang dia sudah jadian. Otomatis Kei teringat akan kopi yang Shouyou sebut sebagai pelaku susah tidurnya.

Sejak gosip Shouyou dan Mas Aone tersebar, Kei mulai tidak enak tidur. Satu, Kei pernah ditolak sebelum menyatakan perasaannya pada Shouyou. Kedua Mas Aone itu tipenya Shouyou. Cewek itu suka sama yang besar-besar. Kei memang berbadan tinggi tapi dia tidak lebar sementara Shouyou lebih suka yang bulky seperti badannya Mas Aone. Mau memaksakan membentuk tubuh pun, badan Kei tidak kunjung terbentuk. Apalagi setelah Mas Aone terang-terangan, napsu makannya makin minim saja.

Jatuh cinta itu sial sekali kalau kebagian jatuhnya tanpa dapat cinta :( Kei meringis dengan emosi dalam dirinya.

Kei lalu menuang dua sendok teh kopi dan air panas tanpa gula. Dia mengaduk dan meniup-niup cairan pekat yang terasa pahit di rongga hidungnya.

"... jangan bagadang lagi, matamu udah hitam haha."

"Haha katamu, yang bikin hitam itu kamu yang ga bisa aku dapatkan tau."


	2. 2 Prioritas

2.

Aone menemukan pacarnya aka Shouyou memegang kantung plastik yang kelihatannya penuh dengan kaleng minuman.

"Mau kemana?"

Shouyou terhenyak sebelum memberi Aone sebuah senyuman.

"Eh Mas Aone ...," tersenyum, Shouyou mengangkat kantung plastiknya. "...mau ke jurusan Mesin, mau ketemu temen. Kalo mas?"

"Kebetulan, saya mau ke bengkel TI." Aone mengambil alih kantung plastik yang dibawa Shouyou, "saya antar."

Melihat perlakuan pacar, Shouyou tersenyum sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya agar ada di samping Aone. Tidak tahu kenapa, perlakuan Aone membuat Shouyou merasa beruntung telah memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya.

Di gedung mesin, Aone sengaja masuk dan membantu gadisnya untuk meletakan kantung minuman itu di meja kerja Kei yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada di bengkelnya.

Sebenarnya Shouyou agak berharap Kei ada di sini, jadi bisa mengenalkan dan memperpanjang waktunya sama sang pacar yang kesibukan sebagai kahim dan ketua pelaksana lainnya begitu mengular. Tapi Kei tidak ada dan Shouyou tidak mungkin menahan Aone jika topik basa-basinya tidak alami, kan.

"Kak aku tulis pesan dulu, biar kita bisa turun bareng. Kakak mau tungguin Shouyou, kan?"

Aone hanya mengangguk walau ujung kupingnya sedikit memerah karena Shouyou yang terlihat sangat imut saat meminta izin.

Tidak mengulur waktu, Shouyou menarik post it berbentuk matahari dari kotak pensilnya lalu dia menulis untuk siapa kantung minuman itu, lengkap dengan tanda tangan dan melekatkannya di meja kaca Kei.

"Pajak jadian?" Heran Aone. Dia sudah mengonfirmasu soal Shouyou yang menerimanya pada teman dekatnya dan mereka tidak minta traktiran atau apapun. Apa teman-temannya terlalu tua sehingga dewasa atau dia yang tidak peka. "temenmu minta?"

Shouyou menggeleng.

"Engga kok mas, aku inisiatif nawarin mau ditraktir martabak atau roti bumbu, eh mintanya kopi. Kebetulan aku dapat rezeki jadi aku kasih ini deh."

"Padahal, kalo dia suka kopi, bisa ngopi bareng kita kan?"

Bibir Shouyou terlihat mengerut.

"Jangan mas ..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kei itu pinter ngomong, nanti mas malah asik ngobrol sama Kei. Aku nanti terabaikan."

Ya Tuhan ingin peluk pacar - Batin Aone membuncah. Tapi kan ga mungkin peluk-peluk, Aone lalu menggenggam tangan Shouyou untuk ke luar gedung.

"Ya engga lah, pacar lebih prioritas buat saya. Ayo temani saya ke gedung TI setelahnya kita bisa bersama."

Aone menggandeng Shouyou sampai si mungil deg degan.

Dari lantai dua, Kei melihat kejadian itu secara lengkap. Ugh, mulutnya terasa pahit dan kering. Menutup mata, Kei menarik napas dalam sebelum kembali ke mejanya.

Di sana Kei melihat post it matahari khas sahabatnya. Membuka kantung lalu mengambil sekaleng kopi beraneka rasa. Kei memilih yang hitam, segelap moodnya saat ini.

"Uh pahit."

**T****bc.**


	3. 3 Lagi dan lagi

3.

"Keiii."

_"Hm."_

"Kamu mau aku bawakan sesuatu ga? Aku lagi di mal."

_"Kopi."_

"Nugas lagi?"

_"Yep."_

"Oke kalo gitu, semangat!"

_"Hm."_

**Tbc.**


	4. 4 Jangan ngopi mulu

4.

Shouyou mengetuk pintu rumah Kei. Sang pemilik keluar dengan setelan rumahnya.

"Ini."

Alis Kei naik satu bagian. Bukannya sekaleng kopi, Kei mendapatkan sekotak makanan.

"Ini apa?"

"Nasi goreng, sayur, dan tomat ceri."

"Kopinya mana?"

"Ada di kulkas rumahku."

"Terus?"

"Kamu makan itu aja. Jangan ngopi mulu."

Shouyou berjinjit untuk menggapai wajah Kei dan membawanya mendekat.

"Kantung matamu udah tebel. Malam ini kamu tidur cukup, oke."

Shouyou tidak mendebat secara verbal agar temannya menurut, alih-alih dia menarik tangan Kei agar melakukan janji jari kelingking dengannya.

"Nah, kamu udah janji. Malam ini tidur cepet, ya!"

Lalu Shouyou berbalik sebelum Kei menolaknya.

_Kalau semudah itu untuk tidur sudah kulakukan dari tadi._

**Tbc.**


	5. 5 Alasan sebenarnya

5.

Shouyou berlari cepat ke klinik kampus. Tadi dia dapat kabar Kei pingsan. Anak itu pasti begadang dan lupa makan pikirnya. Padahal sudah dibilangin untuk nginep di rumah Shouyou saja sementara ayah ibunya di luar negeri. Ini ngeyel. Kan pingsan.

_"Mas Aone, maaf aku tidak bisa hadir pada pertandinganmu, temanku sakit. Aku harus menemaninya."_

Setelah panggilan diakhiri, Shouyou kembali duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Kei. Dia mengusap rambut yang jatuh di kening Kei akibat nempel dengan keringat.

"Kei, Kei ... kamu lupa makan atau lupa tidur _sih_. Kamu kecapekan tau, sampai pingsan begini."

...

Saat Kei bangun, Shouyou siap bekerja keras untuk menyangga tubuh sahabatnya kalau saja Aone tidak datang menjemput.

"Kakak kenapa kemari? Pertandingannya sudah selesai?"

Aone mengangguk, diambilnya lengan Kei agar menempel di bahunya. Kini Aone yang menopangnya.

"Tim kami menang cepat."

Lalu setelah memastikan Kei ditopang dengan baik, Aone meraih tangan Shouyou dan menggenggamnya. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum lalu menempelkan kepalanya di lengan Aone. Shouyou merasa dilindungi.

Pada akhirnya Kei menginap di rumah Shouyou dengan mengisi kamar tamu. Kei ada dalam perawatan Bunda Kiyoko, sementara Aone ada pada interview bersama Ayah Koushi.

...

Shouyou terbangun tengah malam karena dia ingin mengambil air untuk minum saat menemukan Kei sedang memegangi kaleng kopi yang memang diperuntukan untuknya di meja makan. Ada _post it _di kaleng kopi itu **_'selamat belajar Kei'_**.

Shouyou otomatis menyalakan lampu sehingga Kei sadar akan kehadirannya. Shouyou tidak bicara banyak kecuali mendekati kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa sayur dan ham untuk memasakkan Kei ramen panas.

"Mending kamu makan ini dibanding minum kopi. Nanti kamu makin sulit tidur. Kalo kenyang kamu akan cepat tertidur."

Shouyou duduk di kursi samping Kei setelah menyodorkannya semangkuk ramen yang mengepul. Shouyou sengaja duduk untuk menunggui sahabat sekaligus tetangganya agar makan.

"Nah gitu makan yang lahap."

Sambil menunggu Kei, Shouyou membawa kaleng kopi Kei yang sudah setengah ke tempat sampah.

"Sampai kamu sehat ga boleh minum kopi. Jangan lupa matikan lampu, aku mau bobo lagi. Ngantuk."

Kei yang sedang menghabiskan makannannya hanya mengangguk. Begitu dia selesai makan dan hendak mencuci piringnya dia mulai menguap. Kei tersenyum kecil.

"Andai kau tau alasanku minum kopi adalah agar aku bisa menyalahkan sesuatu atas ketidakmampuanku untuk tidur."

Kei mengedikan bahu, sungguh mimpi buruk soal Shouyou yang bahagia tanpa dirinya begitu menyiksa.

**tbc.**


	6. 6 Masalahmu selesai dan aku menyesal

6.

Pukul 10 malam, notifikasi chatnya berbunyi.

_'Temani aku.'_'

'Pacarmu ke mana?'

_'Jangan bahas dia.'_

'Oke, kalian putus?' (dihapus)

'Oke.'

_'Mas aone nyebelin. Dia tetap mengantar Kak Yuri, padahal aku sudah melarangnya.'_

Kei mendengus. Katanya jangan membicarakan tapi kau memulai.

'Shouyou hentikan cemburu butamu. Kak Yuri sudah punya pacar."

_'Tapi Kak Yuri pernah bilang Mas Aone menarik.'_'

'Sekarang siapa yang menjadi pacar Mas Aone, kau atau Kak Yuri?'

_'Aku.'_'

'Lalu kalau kau sedikit tertarik lantas kau mendapatkannya?'

_'Tida__k.'_'

'Nah, kau tau itu. Sana minta maaf sama Mas Aone gimana pun cemburu buta itu salah.'

_'Tapi keii.'_

'Coba dulu, Shouyou.'

_'Oke. Makasih Kei.'_

Tukar percakapan keduanya selesai dan Kei menyesal.

**Tbc.**


	7. 7 Tunggu, gue ke sana!

7.

_'Kei, kamu di mana?'_

'rooftop, nyebat.'

_'kalo udah bisa temuin aku di studcen barat?'_

'jauh amat, ngapain?'

_'temenin, aku mau nangis.'_

'lo diapain aone?'

_'mereka ciuman kei ... aku ga ngerti lagi.'_

'tunggu, gue ke sana.'

**TBC.**


	8. 8 Kalau aja

8.

Waktu Kei sampai dia bisa langsung menangkap ekspresi campur aduk sahabatnya bahkan sebelum dia duduk. Shouyou menggenggam tangannya sendiri, bahunya bergetar menahan tangis. Dan dia baru bisa sedikit punya rona saat Kei ada di sampingnya.

"Oi."

"K-kei ..."

Sekotak susu uht rasa cokelat Kei letakan di meja.

"Nih, minum dulu. Lo kayak anak nyasar yang ditinggal ibunya di mal."

Ujung bibir Shouyou naik sedikit. Kei cuma pakai _gue-lo _kalau marah. Sekarang Kei marah untuk porsi sahabatnya.

"_Thanks_ Kei."

Kei lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi, lo yakin mereka selingkuh? Aone loh gue ga bisa mikir dia ngelakuin itu."

"Tapi mereka selingkuh, mereka ciuman di belakang aku, Kei!"

"Lo yakin, bukan karena ... dia dijebak?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Cuma permisalan sih, Kak Yuri kan orangnya arogan."

Kei melihat perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya. Ada percikan api dan ini lebih baik dibandingkan semenit lalu. Mending perasaannya terbunuh ketimbang melihat Shouyou yang tersesat macam tadi.

"Aku harus minta penjelasan."

"Wkwkwk, sabar dulu _neng_. Mulut bisa bohong."

"Terus aku harus gimana, Keeeeeiii?"

"Bersikap baik-baik aja sambil korek info, seperti yang kamu lakukan waktu curiga aku _overworking_ kemarin."

"Itu kan karena kamu dibawa ke klinik makannya aku tau."

"Dih belaga ga inget, nasi goreng itu tanda kamu nyadar ada yang ga beres soal aku kan? Seperti itu Shouyou, amati Kak Yuri dan Mas Aone seperti kamu amati aku kemarin."

Shouyou tersenyum, Kei sudah kembali biasa. "_thanks_ Kei."

Begitu Shouyou terlihat cerah kembali, Kei senyum sambil menyimpannya dalam memori. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan dengan banyak hal-hal lain yang membuat keduanya terpingkal. Sampai waktu menjadi senja dan Kei bilang akan pulang bersama setelah dia mengambil tasnya. Shouyou menolak menunggu sehingga mengekor pada Kei.

"Kenal efisiensi ga, kalo kamu ikut aku nanti kamu capek dua kali."

"Enggalah. Ayo Kei aku gamau nunggu sendirian terus bengong."

"Elah, terserah."

Shouyou tertawa lalu jalan di samping Kei.

"Kei, coba kamu yang jadi pacar aku ya aku mungkin ga akan merasa sakit kayak tadi. Tapi kan ga mungkin haha."

Shouyou mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan tawa ringan seolah Kei akan menganggapnya sama ringan.

"Kalau gue minta lo jadi pacar, lo mau terima?"

Langkah Shouyou terhenti. Dia menatap Kei sekali lagi dan matanya tidak menemukan canda dalam ekspresi sahabatnya. Kei sedang serius?

**TBC.**


	9. 9 Aku sadar Kei

9.

**_"Kalau gue minta lo jadi pacar, lo mau terima?"_**

"Kei jangan _prank_."

Awalnya Shouyou membawa ringan ucapannya agar tidak kikuk, namun ekspresi Kei yang seolah terluka membuat hatinya lebih sakit ketimbang memergoki pacar ciuman dengan perempuan lain.

"Hahaha, tau aja."

Kei menggenggam tangannya sementara rautnya menggelap.

"Lo bener, _ini cuma_ **_prank_**."

Shouyou mengerutkan alis. Alasannya payah banget. Dia mengembus napas karena menyadari luka yang dibuatnya pada Kei.

"Kei, maaf ya."

"Dih apaan."

"Aku tau kamu ngerti kok. Tadi aku kaget makannya aku pakai nada bercanda."

Shouyou merasa pegangan tangan Kei jadi mendingin.

"Aku suka Kei, suka banget tapi kamu kan tau kita ga bisa bareng."

Shouyou mengusap tangan Kei yang dingin berharap sahabatnya kembali biasa.

"Tapi Shouyou, Mas Akiteru pergi bukan karena kamu."

Shouyou menggeleng.

"Gak bisa Kei, aku sadar bawa sial untuk keluarga kamu ... kalau kita punya ikatan."

**TBC.**


End file.
